


Burnt Coffee

by BetaRayBob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Slapping, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic team extraordinaire Liam and Steve try to unwind before a hectic convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Coffee

“How the hell am I supposed to lay this out? This script is a mess”, Liam said exhaustedly. It had always been this way from day one. Steve would finish up a script and then Liam would hear the sound that would ruin his day. _Ba-bling!_ The sound of an instant message and in that message would be the rest of Liam’s precious weekend. Fortunately, this weekend he didn’t have to hear that obnoxious sound. Of course, what he had to hear was obnoxious banging on the shared wall between his and Steve’s hotel rooms. And as if on cue, there it was. _BANGBANGBANG!_

Frustrated, Liam let out a sigh as he got up from his portable work station. He padded across the scratchy carpet floor to the door that connected their rooms. He waited for a few breaths before unlatching the metal chain that stood between him and the fury of Steve Kells. With a small clacking sound, the chain hung limply and Liam turned the handle. Before he could open the door fully, he was propelled backward by something charging straight into him. As he lay sprawled against the wall, he looked up to see Steve standing before him, arms crossed and a look of impatience on his face. “Have you finished the book yet? We’ve got to have them ready in a couple days before the con! I’m not going to have an empty table this year, the fans wouldn’t stand for it and neither would the publisher. So get up and keep working”, Steve lectured. “Yeah, yeah. I was in the middle of it before you barged in here like a maniac. Help me up?” Liam held out a hand and Steve took it. Liam stayed on the floor for a moment, a small smirk creeping on his lips.

How many times have they danced this dance? It seems like too many to count at this point. He lifted himself up off the ground, “accidentally” falling into Steve’s embrace. He stayed there for a breath and then pushed himself off. “Get you anything to drink?” Steve yelled through the hole in the wall where their doors previously met. “Yeah, whaddaya got? Any coffee in there? Wait, look who I’m asking, of course you brought coffee.” Steve smirked, Liam knew him too well. Naturally, Steve had brought his own blend of coffee when he had come for the con. Hotel coffee was vile compared to the stuff he brought. As the coffee brewed noiselessly and filled their rooms with an aroma of bitter beans, Steve shuffled his way over to Liam’s makeshift work station, making sure not to knock over any of the inks or brushes that littered the small desk. Liam glanced up at him through the corner of his eye, “Listen, man, I’ve been working on the pages, but I have no idea how to lay these panels out. Your script is a complete mess and I can’t make heads or tails of it”.

At this, Steve chuckled lightly to himself and slid out of his chair. He stood slightly behind Liam, looking over his shoulder and leaned down to get a closer view to the rough paper that would once again become a successful issue of _Recyclops_ , this time a sneak preview for convention attendees. “My scripts are never messy; you’re just too dumb to understand them correctly. And you’re having some problems laying them out? How about I…give you a hand and lay you out?” With this, Steve slid one hand off the desk and placed it gently on Liam’s thigh, running his index finger in tiny circles across the thin piece of fabric that covered his flesh. Liam instinctively gave a small, sharp intake of breath. He wondered how long it would take for it to come to this. It seems that Steve made him wait much longer this time. “Lay me out, eh? I think I could enjoy that…”

Liam placed his own hand on Steve’s and led it to his crotch, where he let it stay for a moment. Steve began to run slowly, all the while relishing in the heat that Liam’s crotch radiated. He could feel that his actions were being rewarded as Liam’s shaft hardened underneath his touch and tented his sweatpants. Liam’s breath hitched in his throat and he tried to hold back, but he couldn’t. He gave in to Steve’s touch and a low moan passed through his lips and his eyes slid closed as his head fell back to lean against Steve’s shoulder. Steve took this opportunity to seize Liam’s mouth in his own and planted a firm kiss against his artist’s lips. Liam’s lips parted and allowed Steve’s tongue to enter his mouth. As they kissed, Liam swiveled his chair around so that he was facing Steve. Steve pulled away, his hand still rubbing and groping at Liam’s hardened shaft.

Steve pressed his forehead against Liam’s and laid a kiss on the artist’s forehead. Liam couldn’t bear it anymore. He needed the contact. He needed to feel skin on skin, or he would burst and not in the good way. “Come on, please…”Steve could hear the desperate tone in Liam’s pleading. His eyes had widened slightly and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little. Liam always got desperate like this and he couldn’t help but find it adorable. This was the highlight of the conventions. Not the multitudes of fans, not the buzz of the convention hall, but this moment right here. He and Liam, finally alone together in their rooms, with the latter completely at his mercy. Liam reached down towards Steve’s hand, but the writer slapped it away. “Uh-uh. You’re not in charge anymore here. I decide what happens from here on out. After all, I am your boss, aren’t I?” Liam nodded eagerly and bit his bottom lip. “Just fucking do it already!”

There was a small smacking sound and the next thing he knew, Liam’s cheek was on fire. Steve had actually slapped him. He’d never done that before and Liam had to admit, he really liked it. He turned his head back to face the looming writer, who had stopped rubbing Liam’s hard-on and was now turning his attention to his own. Steve, unlike Liam, didn’t have the luxury of sitting around comfortably in his pajamas all day. He’d been stuck in jeans and a shirt all day, and he was more than ready to take them off. Steve slid his shirt off and tossed it aside, Liam’s gaze trailing over Steve’s chest. Next came the unmistakable sound of a belt coming unhooked. What came next once again shocked Liam from his pleasured state of mind. He felt his shirt pulled off and his arms tugged behind his work chair. Then there was another small click as Steve’s belt was tied around Liam’s wrist and he was bound to where he sat.

He watched Steve intently as the writer unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, along with his underwear. Liam couldn’t help but instinctively bite his bottom lip at the sight of Steve’s thick shaft standing before him. He then felt Steve grab him by the hair and push his head forward. Liam felt his lips part as he took Steve’s cock into his mouth. Steve let out a sigh of pleasure as he stood there unmoving for a moment, just relishing in the heat of Liam’s mouth around his cock. He could feel Liam’s tongue on the underside, running along the length. Liam then gave a low moan and Steve could feel the vibrations run along his dick and Steve gave another inhale of breath. Steve began to pull himself out of Liam’s mouth and then thrust back in. He loosened his grip on Liam’s hair and simply held onto the back of his head. Liam gave another moan in the back of his throat and Steve instinctively thrust forward, gagging Liam ever so slightly.

Steve pulled himself out of Liam’s mouth, much to Liam’s disagreement. As much as he loved this bit, Steve didn’t want to finish just yet. He still had other things in mind. In the years that he and Liam had been doing this, they had never gone all the way. He figured that tonight was better than any other night. With the idea fresh in his mind, he caught Liam’s eye and lowered himself to his knees in front of his artist.  Liam wished that he could just reach forward and do something, but he was helpless. He couldn’t do anything as Steve tugged at his sweatpants, having them fall around his ankles. Liam’s erection was pressing against his underwear, just begging to be freed. Steve reached up and grabbed at Liam’s cock through the fabric, eliciting another moan from the man above him. “Please…just please…” Liam pleaded, his head tilting back.

Steve decided that he had done enough teasing and torturing for the moment and figured he might as well allow Liam some small smidgen of pleasure. He removed his hand from Liam’s crotch and tugged at the artist’s underwear, his eyes lighting up as he watched Liam’s erection strain against the fabric and then bounce out, hitting his stomach and then resting in its natural state. Liam moaned in the back of his throat, his breath becoming ragged and shallow. “Th-thank you. Please…just…” he pleaded again. Steve noted that his teasing did have an obvious effect on Liam’s erection when he noticed a small line of pre-cum leaking from Liam’s cockhead, which was now in clear view as Liam’s foreskin had pulled back.

Steve’s own cock twitched in response to seeing Liam sitting naked before him, with nothing to stand between the two creators. He reached up and took Liam’s erection into his hand and he could feel Liam’s cock twitch at the sudden skin-on-skin contact. Liam let out another moan and this time forced his head down, so he could watch as Steve pleasured him. Steve’s hand moved effortlessly over Liam’s cock, the small amount of pre-cum working as makeshift lubricant. Liam had noticed that his and Steve’s breath was in sync and his cock gave another twitch. Liam thrust his hips forward into Steve’s hand, signaling for Steve to quicken his pace. Steve obliged and his pumps became shorter and more rapid.

Liam let out a loud moan and tossed his head back once more. “Stop. Please stop. I-I ca—aah”. Steve immediately let go of Liam’s erection. He knew Liam was close to climaxing, but he didn’t want him to blow just yet. He still had other plans in store for this evening. “Up. Come on, let’s go”, Steve said as he got to his feet, tugging at the makeshift bonds that held Liam’s hands behind the chair. He grabbed his friend by the arm and helped him up, leading him across the room to the bed. Liam climbed into the mattress and Steve climbed on top of him, planting his hands on either side of Liam’s head. Steve leaned down and took Liam’s mouth in his own, their bodies pressed up against one another. Steve felt Liam moan into the kiss and he noticed that Liam’s hands began to wander, traveling down the writer’s back and stopping on his butt. Steve had to stifle a laugh as he felt Liam’s hands wander down his back and land on their destination. “Shut up…” Liam softly scolded as he squirmed under Steve’s frame. Steve reached back and grabbed Liam’s wrists, pulling them off his ass and up to the bed frame. Steve pulled himself off of Liam for a moment, still holding his wrists in one hand. He felt around on the bed before he found what he needed and once again tied Liam’s hands together.

He took a moment to admire his work, and he loved watching Liam squirm uncomfortably beneath him, naked and willing. Waiting for him. Steve reached down to his own erection and gave his cock a couple quick pumps. Liam watched him intently, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, his cock bobbing as his hips moved. Steve took some of the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip of his cock and some from the amount dripping from Liam’s foreskin. He gave Liam a devilish grin and reached down until his finger found Liam’s entrance. Liam tensed up as he felt Steve’s finger prod at his opening, pulling in a sharp breath. Steve pushed his finger in, slowly but surely and finally was rewarded with the sound of a small moan beneath him. He could feel Liam relax and pulled his finger out once more, and slowly inserted it again. Once he found a good rhythm, he inserted a second one, slowly stretching Liam out.

Liam’s senses were on fire. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and help himself out, but he couldn’t. Steve had made sure of that. “Oooaaah, God damn it, Steve…” Liam said through gritted teeth. “Just fucking…fuuuahh…” Liam was silenced when he felt a pressure down in his nethers, and he let out a content sigh. He felt Steve wrap his arms around him and lean close to him. He once again took Liam’s lips in his own and kissed him deeply. God, this was the best feeling in the world. They were together in every single way. One of Steve’s hands found their way down to Liam’s wanting cock, gripped it firmly and began to pump in a rhythm concurrent with his own motions. Liam wanted to just rip his bindings and hold onto Steve, never wanting to let him go. He moaned loudly, goading Steve to go faster. He then felt that Steve had pulled out and let out a sad groan. “What are you doing…? Come on, please…”, Liam begged, wriggling a bit.

“Shut up for a sec”, Steve replied and got off from on top of Liam. He got off the bed and untied Liam’s hands. Liam immediately rubbed them and then moved down to his own cock, holding himself over until Steve came back. “Alright, on your stomach. Now.”, Steve commanded and Liam obliged. He turned onto his stomach, his cock pressing into the bed and making him feel uncomfortable. Steve came up behind him and put his hands on Liam’s hips, pulling him up onto his knees. He gave Liam’s ass a slap and Liam yelped. He looked back at Steve and pouted. “Don’t make that face. I might have to do it again!”, Steve teased, rubbing Liam’s backside. He gave him another slap, and was met with another yelp. Steve snorted and retied Liam’s hands to the bedframe, which was met with a groan of protest. “Come on, already!”, Liam yelled, exasperated. He wriggled his ass and let out a gasp as he felt his opening was invaded once more. “Oh Gooood, Steve…Hnnn, wha-what’re you doing?”, Liam arched his back and pushed himself back more.

Steve had buried his face into Liam’s ass, his tongue prodding at the opening. His hands wandered, one reaching out in front of him to grip Liam’s cock, now dripping pre-cum. He used it as lubricant once more and jerked Liam off as he ate him out. “Ah, fuck…this feels fucking great. Aaaahhh,” Liam squirmed some more. Steve removed his tongue and propped himself up on his knees. He gripped his cock and pushed himself back into Liam’s opening. His hands held onto Liam’s hips, and he became to thrust, the sound of each thrust as skin made contact with skin echoed through the room. Liam’s senses were on fire, he was so close to climaxing but he held it in for as long as he could. He tried to bury his face into the pillow beneath him to scream out, but Steve caught him by the hair and pulled his head back. Liam instinctively let out a yell. Steve was going faster than before, Liam could feel Steve’s cock buried deep inside of him. His vision went white for split second and all he could see was fuzz. “Fuck, do that again. Please”, Liam begged. Steve pushed himself in as far as he could go and was rewarded with another loud moan, and he moaned back in response. He let go of Liam’s hair and put his hands back onto Liam’s hips, holding onto him as he thrust deeper every single time. His hands slipped from Liam’s waist and he noticed the sheen of sweat on the bottom’s back. He figured he must look the same, but he didn’t care at this point. The entire outside world was but a blur to him and the only thing that existed was Liam and himself.

“Fuck, Steve I’m gonna c-nnnngggh” Liam grit his teeth as he shot his load onto the bed below him. His cock jumped as string after string erupted from his cock, slowing down to a small trickle. His breathing was erratic now, his entire body was stiffening. Steve felt the muscles around his cock tighten and as much as he wanted to cum, he couldn’t. Not yet. Reluctantly, he pulled out and untied Liam, turning him over and sitting him up against the headboard. Liam felt his seed as he sat in it, the warm covering his ass. He looked up at Steve, who was sitting on top of him, his cock pointing directly at Liam’s face. He watched as Steve jerked himself, getting ready to shoot. Liam’s eyes were full of passion, his mouth slightly open, his face red, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath.

Steve jerked himself, trying to postpone his climax as long as possible, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed Liam’s face, forcing his mouth open. He stared into Liam’s eyes as he gasped, his hips bucking as he shot, covering Liam’s lips, hitting his cheek and filling his mouth. Liam swallowed every drop as it hit his tongue, licking his lips clean and wiping the remains off his cheeks and sucking on his fingers. He didn’t want to waste any. Steve wouldn’t like that. Liam leaned forward, his tongue darting out and lapping off the drops and strands that were dribbling out of his cock. Once he was finished, Steve climbed off and Liam sank down onto the bed, pulling Steve next to him. They lay there, their breathing returning to normal, the sheets sticking to their sweat covered bodies. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their foreheads pressing together. That’s when Steve smelled the bitterness in the air and his eyes widened in shock.

“Fuck, I burnt the coffee.”


End file.
